


Caught On Candid Camera

by OneOddKitteh



Series: Very Important Sabriel AU's [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkwardness, First Meetings, M/M, Photography Major!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: I found your USB drive still in the computer (college au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught On Candid Camera

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it'd be cute and a very Sam and Gabriel way to meet- did I succeed?

Sam was just about to cry when his savior knocked on the door. Admittedly, he didn’t know that Gabriel was his savior at that moment. All he knew was that he’d opened the door expecting a normal person, and he’d had to look down. There Gabriel stood, red faced and fidgeting.

“Hi,” Gabriel had said. “I was working in the library and this was in my computer. I recognized some of the photos as yours from the gallery, and asked someone where you lived, and, uh, yeah. Here.”

He thrust his hand towards Sam, nearly punching him in the stomach. Sam flailed backwards in panic, but then he saw the USB.  He melted. He actually _felt_ his shoulders unknot.

“Oh my god, thank you! Thank you so much,” he said, grabbing it. “You’re a life saver; I have to get the photos printed tomorrow and I thought I’d lost… You looked at the photos?”

If possible, Gabriel’s face became redder. He stared at the floor, and nodded. Sam took a deep breath, scrunched his eyes closed, and bit his lower lips. The pain didn’t alleviate his embarrassment, so he took off his glass with one hand, and covered his face with the other.

“I’m so sorry,” he mumbled. “I specialize in candid photography and you’re really expressive, I’m not a stalker. Oh Jesus, that’s, I’m a photography major, but that doesn’t make this less weird, _fuck_.”

He dragged his hand down his face, and ran it through his hair as he put his glasses back on.

“This is not the way I wanted to introduce myself,” he told Gabriel.

“I’ll bet,” Gabriel said drily. “It’s not exactly what I thought I’d find when I opened it. I mean, porn, sure. A folder with like, a hundred pictures of my face, that wasn’t what I expected.”

Sam laughed. Sam wanted to cry. Gabriel probably thought he was a creep. Hell, _Sam_ thought it was pretty creepy too, but he’d hadn’t found time to introduce himself and explain. He’d just snapped each picture in passing, while he walked past Gabriel in the art rooms, that one time he saw him in an art supply store, in the library, at the campus park with his friends… Sam was a creep. He waited for Gabriel’s explosion, for him to say that Sam had to delete them all, that Sam couldn’t turn them in for his grade.He was going to fail. Oh god.

“So,” Gabriel said. “Why the hell haven’t you told me?”

Well, he wasn’t yelling. That was a start. Sam took a deep breath, looking Gabriel in the eye. Shit. Gabriel’s poker face was terrifying.

“I was going to, I swear,” Sam said. “I never really planned to take any of them, let alone use you as my main subject. It just kind of happened. I kept seeing you around, and I’ve never seen anyone with such expressive body language. I had to choose photos to hand in, and you showed such a massive range of emotion, and they were the best framed, so I figured I’d use the best ones for the majority of my folio. I’m so sorry, I hadn’t asked for permission yet, I’m an ass.”

Sam finally looked away from Gabriel’s face. _This_ was when Gabriel would yell at him. When Gabriel laughed instead, Sam tensed, looking up.

“I have to admit,” Gabriel said, grinning, “That’s a lot less creepy than I thought. Sam, right?”

Sam relaxed. For some reason his luck was looking up. He wasn’t looking a gift horse in the mouth, no sir, fuck that. He’d already lost sleep the night before over the USB, he wasn’t losing sleep over a situation that actually went _well_.

“Yeah,” he said. “And you’re Gabriel, Castiel’s cousin.”

Gabriel’s face lit up.

“You know Cas? Actually, that’s not important, of course you do. He always picks the weird ones.”

He smiled wickedly up at Sam, and _oh_. Sam totally got why people flocked around Gabriel, now. The dimples were even cuter when they weren’t digital snapshots. Gabriel spoke again, before Sam could reply.

“I’ve seen you around campus with that camera of yours, and I’ve always wondered what you were taking photos of. Now I know, so we’ve broken the ice and established that yes, you’re just as cute close up as you are from a distance. Dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome! Tumblr is oneoddkitteh, follow for updates and the occasional ficlet. Prompts and headcanon swapping are always welcome!


End file.
